MidoTakaKuro
by otps-a-plenty
Summary: It seems that I am incapable of writing anything serious ever again. Kagami keeps getting mistaken for 'that Midorima bastard' and Kuroko dominates in video games.


"Go away!" Takao yells at the doorbell.

Kuroko rolls his eyes and pauses the video game they were playing.  
"It's probably Shintaro-kun," Kuroko reminded as he got up from Takao's lap.

He opened the door, not bothering to look at who was in the doorway before greeting, "Hello, Shintaro-kun. Kazunari-kun is here already."

A surprisingly gruff voice answered him, not at all the one he was suspecting. "Are you blind, Kuroko? And who the hell is Kazunari?"

Kuroko looked up, and instead of being met with green orbs obscured by a pair of glasses, he saw deep red ones.

"Kagami-kun, hello," Kuroko said, stepping back, allowing his partner into his home.

"Shin-chan has terrible timing," Takao said, a lollipop dangling out of his mouth. He was walking into the entry to greet 'Shin-chan' but stopped in his tracks when he saw the red head.

Kagami was getting frustrated. "Why the hell do I keep getting mistaken for that Midorima bastard? And what the hell are you doing here?" Kagami said loudly, directing his last question at Takao, who was smiling mischievously at this point.

Takao shifted his weight and posture, becoming more relaxing and exuding confidence. "I could ask you the same thing," he said easily.

Kagami looked ready to bust a vein. Before he could, however, Kuroko returned. (When did he even leave?)

"Please don't yell at my guests, Kagami-kun," Kuroko scolded silently, a paper folder in his hands.

Takao laughed as Kagami ducked his head in shame.

"Here's the work you missed on Friday. I need to use my notes this weekend, so you just copy them over while you're here," Kuroko said, handing his notebook and folder folder to the redhead.

Kagami nodded. "Thank you," He said, "Can I just work right here?" he said, gesturing to the table by the kitchen. Kuroko nodded.

"Just ask if you need help," Kuroko offered.

Takao tugged on the bluenette's elbow. "C'mon, we need to finish the game still," He complained.

Kurko sighed and followed him. He was annoying.

Takao sat down happily cross-legged, leaning against Kuroko's couch. When he tried to sit next to him, Takao pulled Kuroko into his lap, not caring that Kagami had a perfect view of everything going on.

"Haha, no. I'm cold," Takao said, by way of excuse.

"Someone's getting jealous," Kuroko teased, picking up his controller. Before Takao could defend himself, Kuroko had resumed the game.

Mario Kart was back in action.

"You asswagon, did you just use a red shell against me?" Kuroko said calmly, his eyes never breaking from the screen. Overhearing, Kagami tried very hard to resist breaking out into laughter.

"That's right, Ghost-Man," Takao said, using his irritating (adorable) nickname for Kuroko.

Kagami still held it together, copying notes, ignoring the shouts coming from the next room over.

"Eat my dust, Kazu-kun."

"Tetchan, you shithead!"

"Betrayal! I declare betrayal!"

"All is fair in love and war, hawk eye. You know that."

Kagami thought that him missing school was totally worth catching up on the work if it meant he got to listen to this gem of a conversation.

About ten minutes later (in the middle of another round) the door jam squeaked, signaling someone entering the house.

Kagami stood up, prepared to fight the intruder.

He needn't have worried, however. "I'm coming in," A deep voice called.

A blur of black raced past him.

"Shin-chan!" Takao yelled, launching himself at the tall boy. "Tet-chan is a meanie!"

"How mature of you, Kazunari," Midorima chuckled, no venom in his words.

He stopped when he saw Kagami. "What are you doing here?" He asked, the disdain heavy.

Kagami was offended. "Oi! I'm just getting notes from Kuroko! No need to get all pissy."

Midorima's eyebrow lifted and he smirked. Oh, this redhead was so fun to get riled up. "Oh, I'm the one getting pissy, am i?"

Kagami stood up. He should leave before he ended up hitting any of his opponents.

"Thank you for giving me the notes," Kagami said, collecting his papers. He stuffed them in his bag and walked towards the door. "see you on Monday"

Before the door closed, he heard the sound of wet slurping and a deep, sensual giggle. "Missed me much?" Midorima said, his voice damn near a growl.

"Don't leave me out of this," Kuroko said.

Kagami slammed the door closed before he could hear anything more.

_What the actual fuck. _


End file.
